


The Tale of My Broken Heart

by Author_Incognito



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, when the head of the Goode High School popular girls meets Annabeth Chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of My Broken Heart

I was out behind the school building when it all happened.

"Stacy! Behind you!" My best friend Brittany half-whispered, half-yelled into my ear.

I looked up from my cell phone and looked back over my shoulder and saw the impossible. Percy Freakin' Jackson was walking straight toward me. Now, before I go and start squealing like a little girl, here is a little back story on me and my one true love, Percy Jackson.

In ninth grade, I had no interest at all in Percy Jackson. My main focus of that school year was to become popular - and I succeeded, if you haven't already guessed - and not hang out with losers like him.

Then we reached the tenth grade. Oh. My. God. That boy... ugh! He must have taken some get-hot-fast! medicine, because when my sophomore year came around, he was smokin'. From that moment on, I swore that he would be mine, and no one else's.

And then my heart was shattered to pieces when he disappeared. And just when I was about to win him over! Sure, it would've been my one-hundredth time asking him out, but I just know that he was going to say yes that time!

Junior year rolled around, and the great Percy Jackson returned to me. Well, the school, but in my mind, me. And thus, I re-began my life's mission to become Percy Jackson's girlfriend.

As he was walking toward us, I hastily snatched my hand-held mirror out of my purse and began fixing my hair. Today was the day. I just knew it.

Percy broke into a run, his arms outstretched. I hastily put my mirror back into my purse and spread my arms out wide. Today was the day! I just knew it! I imagine our whole life together pass me by. Us, dancing together at prom to a slow song. Him, proposing to me in the greenery of Central Park. Me, telling him proudly that we're going to be parents. Us, in our old age looking fondly at our grandchildren.

I grinned as Percy's face came alive with a smile, and I stretched my arms out even more as he ran toward me. . . and past me. What?

I turned around, and gasped at the sight before me. My true love was kissing another girl with long curly blonde hair. I stared open-mouthed at them, resisting the urge to scream to the high heavens. As they pulled away, I regained my senses and walked up to them. As soon as I was within distance, I raised my hand and slapped her. Er, almost. Her hand caught mine before it could touch her face. "What are you doing?" The girl asked me.

"Trying to stop you from stealing my future boyfriend." I say defiantly, glaring daggers at her. There! That should scare her off!

To my surprise, however, she never looked away from me. Wow. Usually when I do my I-get-everything-I-want-so-don't-you-even-think-ab out-it-look, people back off. Apparently, she hadn't got the memo.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked. I sighed dramatically. Was this girl dumb or something?

"I said I was stopping you from stealing my future boyfriend." I turned my head towards Percy and gave him what I hoped to be an apologetic smile.

To my utter surprise, he rolled his eyes. "Stacy, you are never going to be my girlfriend."

"Oh? And why is that?" I said, blinking my eyes flirtatiously at him.

Percy grinned. "Because I already have a girlfriend, and she's right here." My face fell. He had a girlfriend? Since when? Then my spirits lifted. His girlfriend was right next to him. That must mean me! Unless, of course, he was talking about that dumb blonde. . . oh no.

I gazed in shock at the girl, and she must have gained pleasure in my pain because she said, "Annabeth Chase, girlfriend of Percy Jackson."

I felt my mouth fall open again, and I fought to close it to no avail. Thankfully, Brittany came to my rescue. She came up and shoved Annabeth. "Who do you think you are?" She hissed at her. "Stacy and Percy are meant to be."

I regained my composure and sneered at Annabeth. "Yes, so you'd've better back off, or are you to dumb to listen to your superiors."

Annabeth's grey eyes flashed dangerously, and I saw her fingering something in her sleeve. Percy caught a hold of her arm and shook his head. Then, he turned back to me. I stepped backwards as his eyes glinted with unmasked fury. "One, I will never date you. Two, you are not her superior, or anybody elses. Three, Annabeth is not dumb, and she is the smartest person that I know." He practically screamed the last one at me.

Once I had regained my surprise from him yelling at me, I performed my final trick in the book. I stepped forward and kissed Percy Jackson. On the lips.

I vaguely heard Brittany cheering me on as I pressed closer and he tried to push me away. When I was done, I pulled back away from him and tried to ignore the look of disgust on his face. I turned back to Annabeth, feeling triumphant. Sadly, I did not see the fist coming until it had come into contact with my face, sending me straight to the ground.

"Ugh! What is your problem?!" I yelled at her, clutching my face.

"My problem is that you won't stop leaving my boyfriend alone. Come on, Percy, I need to get to work." Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and within seconds they were gone.

"Stacy, I'm sorry." Brittany said comfortingly as she helped me up despite the fact that I wanted to curl up into a ball and weep for my loss. Because now I knew that I had lost Percy Jackson over a stupid blonde girl.

Yes, Percy Jackson was gone from me forever, and because of that I would never be happy aga- "Hey, what's your name?" I shouted as I ran up to a cute boy who had just walked around the edge of the school building.


End file.
